MOXIE
by jimmidiggincats
Summary: So Vincent is healing, Yuffie is trying to find herself. And for the first time ever, vincents emotions are awakened, but no idea why.


On the outside, it was pretty, lands covered in green and exotic colors. Life preserved, life at its best. Everything touched each other, brought out the best in each other. On the outside, one could find their soul, their love, the beauty in life. On the outside, Everything was fine. On the outside, everything worked perfectly. Forming A perfect union of green and of barren, of blue and of white, of abundance and of scarcity. Of mother and of nature.  
But on the inside, there was something trapped in the rough. A mystical creature trapped beneath her diamonds, the only thing keeping her alive. If there was ever mother nature, she was not it. She was the mistake, the cold, the unfeeling, perhaps the dead. She imagined him in her mind, memories, her heart, which was the only thing warm and pumping the dew of life through her. A young man, short hair, pluck and wisdom in his voice. The want of every day coursing through his veins. Now there was only pain in his breath. The past held between his teeth. And grinding he walked on, never fully moving. She was breathing but was not alive, she was his first, but should never be the last. She choose her path, he must choose another.  
"I was dead"  
He spoke, something awakened in his voice, frustration and guilt no longer gripped the tip of his tongue. She didn't know what it was that did.  
"I must now live"  
Perhaps, throughout that years he pitied himself as accused of, but he no longer wanted to see a monster. Because of the beautiful woman he stared at, he felt that way, she knew she was at fault. "I love you... and always will, but now in a different way, I am sorry for us, but i must continue. I only wish you grant me my freedom"  
Freedom from her bonds, from her memory, from a touch so long ago. A single unseen tear rolled down her cheek. Maybe she was more than a breathing body. He had always had his freedom. She never wanted him to stay, not with her, who caused everything. He was so handsome in her memory and forever lingered in her heart, but even encased in mako crystal half dead, half alive, she knew he was someone elses. It would not matter her answer, for he was no slave, not to her not to his past anymore.  
Vincent would be saddened by Lucrecia for the last time. A new purpose in life, the only question, in this cave of water, crystal, and beauty, what was it?

Short cropped hair framed an elaned face. Eyes that burned with moxie and a mouth waiting to be kissed, but the upturned chin daring them to try. She was skinny, perhaps too skinny, but she carried herself with this charming clumsiness that all who looked upon her smiled or rolled their eyes in annoyance. The dirt beneath her hands gave way to a shiny material. All colors reflected off of her grey eyes and sweat made her raven hair stand on its tips. She was digging frantically, waiting for something. She had to leave, run away, surrender or build the fortress higher. All her secrets lay nested in the sweet earth. The earth whose mouth had never opened to reveal them, not like that stupid Vincent who always crushed her dreams and thoughts with too much self pity and brooding mystery. Yuffie Kisaragi realized for the first time, she put too much love and faith in everything. She had loved Vincent with a secret desperation, and had put life threating faith in him. And he had failed her. He wouldn't move on, he would only wallow in his 'deep dark' past, and shun her away with words of hate and annoyance. Her only choice now was to conntinue, without him. No more yesterdays or todays, she would only live for the future. She would finally save Wutai, but in doing so she would have to numb her heart. "Yuffie, what are you doing"  
A dark calculating voice, Yuffie knew who it was, she smiled and then had to stop.  
"Shuuutt upp vinnie, your always ruining inner conversations. In fact i was just talking about you with myself"  
She wiped the dirt from her knees and jumped towards him. She laughed realizing that it would take some time to forget her heart. She had put too much faith in him to just give up, but she did have to leave.  
"Yuffie get off"  
She sighed heavily, Vincent's tone didn't change, but something was different about him. She stepped back and eyed him carefully. His build was nice still, not thinner not plumper. Yuffie leaned in looking at his eyes which were still red and oh so beautiful. Jumpy movements and she was circling him stopping at his butt and his profile, that beautiful jaw and nose, long and elegant. She was frustrated.  
"What are you doing"  
"Did you cut your hair"  
"No"  
"Well you've done something, though i cannot put a finger on it"  
"What were you doing playing in the dirt"  
"PLAYING?!!? I am leaving I'll have you know, leaving you and YOUR childish antics"  
"You wouldn't be just leaving me or my childish antics, but Avalanche as well"  
"I realize this"  
Vincents heart stopped. It dropped to the pit of his stomach and an apple in his throat heavied his breathing. On the inside he was laughing the whole time, another one of her stupid schemes. A one liner from none other than Yuffie. He might as well fight jenova again. But why, why the sudden loss of breathing or annoyance. And then like some one was throwing materia at him he saw her. Really saw her.  
"I have to leave vinnie, because if I don't Wutai will never rise to the ranking of me"  
Curse her smile and indifference to the situation.  
"You cannot leave Avalanche"  
"Why not"  
Why couldn't she? Vincent was stuck, there were no ties, no contract, no hand shake, nothing holding her, not the members of Avalanche, not him. His gaze turned to the sun, praying from it to burn this unwanted feeling.  
"because you're a member"  
"And when, Vincent Valentine have you ever treated me like a member? You've treated me like that fresh piece of gum on the bottom of your ugly scrorpian shoes that won't come off! Well Vincent, that fresh gum has lost its grip and its patience! I have to leave, you're driving me crazy"  
What could he say. How could he prove her wrong. She was right, he was alone and had preferred it. What could he do. When Yuffie made up her mind, it was made. What was this feeling. "You still haven't answered why you were digging in the dirt"  
"I had stored some money and materia in that hole, just in case i ever needed it. Turns out I'll be needing it"  
She was serious, he hated it. He wanted her to say JUST KIDDING, to smile and leap into his arms. Leap into his arms? Where had the thought come from? The blackest chamber of his heart had screwed that line up...Leap into his unwanting arms. He repeated the thought, just to keep from the realization she was leaving. Yuffie Kisargi was leaving him. Leaving him? Where had that feeling of abandonment come from? The blackest chamber of his heart he supposed. Was she giving up on him. Vincent knew, most faith and words of encouragment came from her. He nodded curtly.  
"I would like to see you off."

(so if you've read this entire thing, you can probably guess that I'll be continuing it. Though this is after dirge of cerberus, Yuffie needs to mature and vincent needs to heal. So i would like to develop them more than in the story, mainly Yuffie. So she'll be leaving and their adventures will continuem but only through dreams and memories.)


End file.
